Metroid Prime: Wrath Of The Iron Federation
by Aries Phoenix Prime
Summary: When the famous guardians of humanity turns to the dark side. Killing nearly every kind in the known galaxy until they were the only race left. They were presumed unstoppable, even Samus and the other hunters was long gone and dead. Someone founded last hope to stop this devastated future
1. A Ark Of Hope

**Based on Sonic Rush/Sonic Rush Adventure/Sonic 06 and Metroid Prime Hunters and Trilogy. We bring ourselves to Metroid Prime: Wrath Of The Iron Federation.**

* * *

(In the far future, year 9560)

The universe suffered two thousand years of war with every kind in the universe wiped out, but it wasn't by the Space Pirates, nor a powerful being. The roots of it all was the Iron Federation, formerly named the Galactic Federation.

Before this all happened, they were secretly researching the creatures that were still on SR388 before the station destroyed most of the planet's surface. But in surprise, the X parasites were the weaker counterpart of the super-virus, Phazon. They took themselves 2 weeks before genetically modifying into Phazon.

With that, they finally took the war to the Pirates, with Samus among them. After vanquishing Ridley, the leader of the Space Pirates. After the fall, she finally realises that the Federation had Phazon and toying with powers that they couldn't handle or reason.

A year after the fall of the Pirates. One dictator attempts to overthrow AU 1. The master Aurora Unit of the Federation, on the night of the Coup. She managed to get to him, but hopes were dashed as the Power Suit was rigged with a virus installed before the coup. And the virus goes into her head, she was finally dead. After all those years of outrunning death in the eye. From that moment, AU 1 was thrown into the trash and was dead amongst the others. And all hopes to stop the Federation, gone... 2560 years passed since Samus died. The Iron Federation crushed almost every kind in the universe. And the worse part, no human was powerful enough to even dare to fight against them.

But just when the Federation was about to assume victory for being the only race in the universe. L-Mos, the ascendant of U-Mos. Founded one last hope of erasing this "Devastated Future". By going back in time to warn Samus of the upcoming events.

* * *

**Story will be updated..**


	2. One Last Way

(Year: 7029)

(Planet: Tallon IV)

(A ship belonged to no other than Samus Aran, arrived on this very planet to take a break from her previous mission. Then she wonders about the Federation what to do if they caught the SA-X)

Samus Aran: Wait, if the Federation was destroy the SA-X. But that doesn't looks like they're weren't planning to destroy it, they were planning to use it.

(Then, L-Mos appears)

L-Mos: Your statement is correct, Samus.

Samus Aran: Huh? Who are you?

L-Mos: I'm the descendant of U-Mos, L-Mos. From the future.

Samus Aran: What happened to him? And you're from the future?

L-Mos: Dead, since the year 7150.

Samus Aran: Aww crap, and where was i when this was all happening?

L-Mos: You were dead among every hunter in the galaxy.

Samus Aran: Who's responsible for all of that?

L-Mos: The Federation itself..

Samus Aran: WHAT! How can they do this, some kind of dictator?

L-Mos: Seems so, but i've managed to travel back in time to inform you about this. They're planning to take over the Realm Of The Celestials, if succeeded. They will surely be the only race in the universe.

Samus Aran: They can't kill them, its impossible that way...

L-Mos: Now it is. With the artifacts known as the Chaos, Sol and Chozo Emeralds.

Samus Aran: Well, the Chozo didn't tell me about THAT. But how did you went back in time?

L-Mos: I've already found two of them, and had a way of using them for time travel.

Samus Aran: I'm assuming you will teach me later. But now, where to go?

L-Mos: The rest are on the old human homeworld of Earth, the shamanic homeworld of Mobilus and the ancient planet of Vilaz. There's still time to spare.

(He focused all of his will into the two emeralds. And then suddenly, an energy field wrapped both of them. Just as you know, they vanished)


End file.
